


Portals

by Devilchick12



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's come into the real world, F/F, F/M, I suck at tags, Kadar being adorable, Like perhaps third, Multi, Transitioning from past to present, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilchick12/pseuds/Devilchick12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're playing Assassin's creed on a seemingly normal day until the game crashes and you see eight assassins in front of you. What is a girl to do now? Oh right, enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Transportation

School had just gotten out for the summer and you were in your room playing Assassin's creed on your (Gaming System). Your parents left you alone until school started again because they went on a trip, so here you were, playing Assassin's creed until your heart's content. You started with the first one, laying upside down on your bed. After a few hours of playing, the gaming system started beeping and a bright red light flooded the room, blinding you. When the light faded away, you saw eight pairs of feet that stood in front of your TV. You screeched and fell off your bed, landing on your head. "OW!"you whined and rubbed the small bump hidden in your tresses of hair. You lay on your back and tried to ignore the pain.  
"Mia bella, are you OK?!"asked an oddly familiar Italian accented voice. You looked at the slightly tan hand extended towards you, you gasped. It was Ezio, young Ezio to be exact. 

 

You quickly sat up and looked at the men behind you, Altair, who wasn't paying much attention to you, Malik, who looked at the things around your room, Kadar, who gave you a warming smile, Connor, who stared at you owlishly, Edward, who chuckled at your surprised expression, Arno, who looked at you sympathetically, and Desmond, who gave you a grin. You looked back at Ezio, his hand still extended and a soft smile on his face. You stared at him for a bit before grabbing his hand and him effortlessly pulling you up.  
"Assassins."you mumbled.  
"How did you know that?"asked Malik.  
"Well, you're from Assassin's Creed. It's a game and I'd show you if my system wasn't busted."you pointed to the smoking (Gaming System). They turned around and looked at it.  
"I bet Leonardo can fix it."said Ezio. You chuckled at the thought of Leonardo trying to fix it.  
"So I'm not sure how you got here but I guess you're stuck until I figure out how to get you home."you sighed, secretly happy.  
"How old are you?"asked Arno.  
"I am 17."you said.  
"Where are your parents?"asked Connor.  
"Are they dead? They're dead aren't they?"Arno sighed.  
"No no! They're on vacation so they left me here to hold down the fort. I guess it's a good thing, They'd kinda freak if they saw you guys."  
"What is your name?"asked Desmond.  
"(f/n) (l/n)."You grinned at them, this was like a dream come true.  
"What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."said Ezio smoothly. You giggled and looked at Malik, Altair and Kadar. 

Kadar. You walked up to him. "Oh, Kadar. It was so sad when you died."you wrapped your arms around his torso, his face turning red. You pulled back and blushed as well, not thinking it would be as awkward as it was. "But you're not dead and that's all that matters."Kadar nodded and you and you turned off your buzzing TV.  
"Wait, hold on, you're parents will be gone for-?"  
"Until August."you said. Desmond and Ezio exchanged looks and grinned. You raised your eyebrow at their odd behaviors but brushed it off quickly.  
"I'm kinda hungry so I'm gonna make something to eat, do you want anything?"you started walking to the door. The assassin's looked at each other then back to you.  
"Sure."said Desmond.  
"Okay. Let's go see what we have."you trotted out of the room and downstairs, they followed you like puppies, some more reluctant than others. 

You went into the kitchen while the assassins sat in the living room. Once they knew you were out of ear shot, they started talking. "She's an adorable lass."said Edward. Connor, Malik, and Altair nodded in silent agreement.  
"She's so cute."laughed Kadar slightly loud, although he was trying to be quite. Malik hushed his little brother. They all turned towards the kitchen to see you preparing something, oblivious to their conversation. They turned back to each other and started talking lowly again.  
"She seems. . . different, from the other women I mean."said Connor. Desmond shrugged.  
"I guess."he mumbled. You walked over to them, balancing eight plates on your palms. You set them down in front of the men and you sat next to Edward with a plate of your own. "Here you go."you said. They all looked at food. "It's grilled pepperoni sandwiches." They looked at you. "It's good, trust me."they nodded and started eating. You got done first because of the quantity of the food. You gave them more because you figured that they would eat more than you.

"So, I was thinking of going to the mall and we can shop for clothes for you guys. Although I like them, you can't wear your assassin's robes around town. Des, you're fine, I just need to get you more stuff."Desmond looked at you and nodded. Soon you got up and took all the plates to the kitchen to wash them. 

An hour later, you all were walking to the big shopping center in the center of town. "OK, I'm going to go take Desmond to get clothes."you handed each of the out of time assassin's $20, "I want you to buy some modern day clothing that you like, Key word: Modern Day. If anyone asks why you're dressed like that, say you're cosplaying. Try to hid your weapons best as you can, the show owners and security won't let it side when they see they're real and can hurt people. Get creative with your clothes but try to speak as little as possible and I'm talking mostly about you, Ezio. We all meet at that food court when we're done."you pointed to the brightly lit, busy area across from you. They nodded and went to interesting stores. You grabbed Desmond's arm and pulled him into a random guy store. You got him some Jordans shoes, black and blue jeans, grey, white and black T-shirts, and white and red hoodies. You quickly went to pay and you both held some bags.

Ezio, Edward, Arno, Connor, Altair, Malik and Kadar went into a neon lit store. Ezio walked over to the graphic tees and saw a black Assassin's Creed shirt. He chuckled and showed the other men. Edward chuckled as well and Arno grinned while Connor raised an eyebrow, Altair and Malik rolled their eyes and Kadar smiled brightly. Connor turned around and got some button up plaid shirts, blue jeans, and grey and white DC shoes, Arno went to get a black Sims 3 PlumBob hoodie, even though he didn't know what it meant, some black jeans, some red t-shirts, and red sneakers, Edward got a Stephano Amnesia hoodie, a few black t-shirts, grey jeans and white shoes, Altair got three black shirts, two red shirts and five white ones, lots of black jeans and grey shoes, Malik got blue shirts and grey pants with white shoes, and Kadar got plain white t-shirts, a Skyrim t-shirt, which he would ask you about later, five grey hoodies, and black shoes. Ezio went back to the clothes section and got five white and red t-shirts, red jeans, and white, red, and grey shoes. They went to the cashier and paid for their stuff. They walked out and Ezio led them to a bright red store.

 

You sat at a table with Desmond in the food court, wondering where the assassin's had gotten to. You suddenly saw them walking towards you at a slow pace, well Kadar, Malik and Connor were, Ezio was bouncing towards you with Edward at his side, Arno was slightly behind the two. You glanced at Desmond and then back at the assassins. "So, did you get good stuff?"you asked. Ezio nodded eagerly.  
"Yes, we did. I love shopping here."You looked at Malik's arm tightly around Kadar's shoulders in a protective grip  
"Hey, Malik, Kadar, what happened?"you asked, concerned.  
"Ezio took us into an odd store. I've never seen anything like it before."a blush spread across Connor's cheeks as the memories flooded back into his mind.  
"Huh, Connor, what you do-"suddenly it hit you, Ezio must have taken them to a Victoria's Secret shop that you knew was somewhere around here. "Right, sorry you had to witness that you three. Now Ezio, you should've known better. They're all not as experienced with the. . . huh, female body as you are. Give them some respect. I hope you'll be okay."You looked kindly at Kadar, who seemed the most shaken up about it. He looked up and smiled slightly at you. You grinned and left with Desmond to the food court.

You came back with cartons of Chinese food. You handed each of them three cartons and dug into yours. "Well, the worst of the day is over. We should have a nice, peaceful day."you mentally took back your word when you heard a sickly familiar voice, "(y/n)!! Hey, (y/n)!"you saw your best friend, Hope, come running at you at lightning speed, her long rainbow colored hair blowing behind her. She stopped at your table and grinned at you.  
"Hey, Hope."you smiled, hiding your nervousness.  
"Well, aren't you gonna introduce me to your friends?"she didn't look at them, thankfully.  
"Hope, this is Connor, Altair, Edward, Arno, Malik, Kadar, Desmond and Ezio."you said, pointing to them as you said their names. She looked at them and gasped.  
"You look exactly like the assassins in Assassin's Creed."  
"Because we are them."Your heart picked up it's pace at Ezio's words.  
"Yeah, we were somehow transported here."  
"Wow,That's amazing! To tell you the truth, I was and am in love with all of you."you bit your lip and stood up.  
"Well, I think it's time to go. Men, gather your food and lets head out. Hope, Hopefully we can talk again later, see ya'."The assassins gathered their food cartons and you ushered them to the front door of the mall and out the large doors. 

 

You lead them to a gas station along the way home and you all sat at a table in the cafeteria and they ate. You got up and got nine slurpees and went back to where you left them, you handed them each one and sat down with yours. They drank their drinks, some reluctantly, and their eyes lit up.  
"Wow, This is really Delicious. I love the flavors."the others nodded at Ezio's words. You smiled and continued drinking your (flavor) drink. When the cartons and cups were empty, you tossed them in the trash and you all went the rest of the way home.

When you made it inside the house, you slid off your shoes and the assassin's took turns in the bathroom trying on their clothes. When Connor, who was the last one, came out, a grin stretched across your face.  
"Yay! You look so handsome and modern, all of you do!"Kadar blushed at your words and muttered a 'thank you'. "OK, So now that you're dressed like you should be, let's go play, We can go to the park and then go to Game Stop, which is an awesome video game store." They nodded and followed you outside.


	2. Rain Part 1

You trotted down to your neighborhood park and sat on the swings. You saw Connor curiously sit on a jungle gym seat, you giggled as Ezio joined him. Arno and Kadar inspected the wood chip bedding, Malik and Altair looked at the pool across the street and Edward standing on top to the slide. Desmond rolled his eyes at his ancestors and sat on the swing seat next to you, absentmindedly grabbing your hand. Your cheeks had a darker band across them but you didn't look at him. As his hand slowly traveled up your arm, you decided to get up and lay on the grass. Desmond furrowed his eyebrows at your sudden movement. You rested your head on your arms and stared up at clouds that always seemed to make weird shapes.

"Um. . . Hello."you looked up at the deep voice and saw Connor.  
"Oh, hi, Connor. I hope your entertained well. If not we can go to Game Stop or Starbucks or whatever."you giggled at the thought of seeing them at Starbucks with Frappes.  
"Yes, I very much like it here, I think we all do."  
"Good."you smiled brightly which made red stain his tan skin. The other assassins looked over at you. You pulled your hand out and Connor pulled you up. "Thanks, Connor."you pecked his warm cheek. "Alright, my peeps! We're off to Starbucks!"you shouted to them and walked out of the park and started towards Old Town. On the way, the men gave Connor jealous looks but Connor was oblivious to it, gently touching his cheek where you kissed him. 

When you made it to the coffee shop, you opened the door for them and trotted in after them. You went to the counter and ordered nine caramel Frappes. You all got yours when they were made and walked around town. Suddenly, it started to rain and you giggled as you got drenched from your head to your toes. Although your clothes were very clingy and becoming see through, you just kept laughing. Kadar chuckled at you and you grinned, pushed your wet hair out of your face. "Come on, let's go home."you started walking home and they followed you, a certain welsh pirate's eyes on your clearly visible panties, unknown to you. Once you got home and out of the rain, you plopped on your couch. You buried your face into the cushions and sighed. Edward chuckled and patted your back. You looked up and smiled at him.

It was then that you noticed the way the assassin's were looking at you. Their gazes were full of lust and hunger. You chuckled awkwardly. "I'm kinda tired, It's like what, 7:25. I'm gonna, just, hit the. . . uh. . . hit the hay. See ya bros tomorrow."you dashed upstairs and into your room. You slammed the door and locked it, you started to feel paranoid so you put your chair in front of the door and dove under the cover of your bed. You curled up into a ball and let sleep take over, which took quite a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short but I'll try to post as soon as possible. Just for a warning(in case you couldn't already tell) smut will be in the second half so, yeah. I'm considering adding some Templars(Namely Haytham and the ones from AC3)


	3. Rain Part 2

"Shit."you mumbled as you lifted your head from under your heap of blankets. You stretched and rubbed your eyes. You stumbled out of bed and stumbled to the door. You yawned and stretched once more before opening the door.  
"Buongiorno bellezza."you felt your body stop moving when you heard the voice. You stared at the Italian in front of you. Kadar peered over his shoulder and it seemed like all of the assassins were in the hall. You slammed the door shut and grabbed the bat from your closet. You rubbed your aching temple and groaned. "Shit. . . Shit. . . Shit!!"the memories flooded back and you groaned. 

You ran to the door, throwing it open, then dashing between the men and down the stairs. You tossed the wooden bat on the floor and went to the fridge. You noticed the assassins walking over to you. You smiled at them awkwardly and opened the fridge. "So, what do you all want for breakfast? I could make pancakes. I think I have some chocolate chips so I could add some of those in too."you pulled out a bag of chocolate chips from the freezer and set it on the table behind you. You closed the fridge and were met with Desmond's brown eyes.  
"Are you willing?"he asked. You slightly tilted your head at him.  
"Huh? What do you mean?"you raised your eyebrow at him, truly confused.  
"He means if you are willing to-uh-"Kadar tried to explain but ended up stuttering and blushing.  
"Bed us."finished Ezio.  
" 'Us'? Like all of you?"you saw Desmond nod. "I, uh, I..."suddenly a thought popped into your head, tons of people would kill to be in your spot, to be able to fuck all of those sexy assassins. You nodded. "Yes."  
"Great, let's go upstairs or. . . Desmond, where do you want to-"Ezio looked towards his descendant.  
"Upstairs. This time."Ezio nodded at Desmond's answer and led you upstairs, the other assassins following. Ezio opened the door and gently nudged you in. Since Arno was the last to walk in, he shut the door and locked it. You turned around and looked at the hungry looking men. You backed up and quickly sat on your bed. 

Desmond moved over to sit next to you, nipping and sucking at your neck. You felt your cheeks heat up and you wiggled your fingers nervously. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm still a virgin, so, I'm not sure-"  
"Relax,"chuckled Edward, "Let us do the work."you nodded slightly and looked down at your knees. You heard them chuckle and felt the bed dip behind you. You felt a pair of rough lips on the other side of your neck and smelled a strong scent of rum. Edward, no doubt. You felt pleasant goosebumps cover your skin and you let out a shaky breath as you felt the two mouths stimulating your sensitive neck in a delicious manner. You looked in front of you to see Altair shooing them off you. 

Edward and Desmond leaned away from you and Altair grabbed the bottom of your shirt, quickly tugging it off your body, causing there to be a small tearing noise to fill the air.   
"Hey, Altair, be gentle!"scolded Malik. Gee, you almost forgot about the two brothers. You looked at the strong composure of Malik and the not so strong but somewhat confident composure of the younger Al-Sayf. He looked up at you, his bright blue eyes connecting with your (e/c) ones, a blush forming on his cheeks. His eyes darted downwards and they landed and your plump, bra covered chest. His blush deepened and he looked away, obviously he couldn't look at any part of you. You looked back towards Altair who was pulling your bra strap up, only for it to snap back against you skin. 

You let out a surprised yelp and Altair winced slightly at the sound. "Novice! What did I say! Be gentle with her."Altair snorted at Malik's shouts. Your eyes wandered around the room, anywhere but the assassins around you. A rough hand gently grabbed your chin and your eyes moved to the man, Ezio, who had gotten your attention. You cheeks heated up at the Italian's warm smile. He leaned forward and locked lips with you. You gasped but kissed back. You felt your bra being lifted off your chest, two large but different hands groping your breasts. Ezio pulled back and moved somewhere behind you. You noticed that the hands on your chest belonged to Connor and Arno. 

You gasped as their palms grazed your nipples, causing them to instantly perk. You let out a fairly loud moan, even though you tried to keep quite. Connor looked into your eyes and blushed. Edward chuckled and drew patterns on your back, slowly reaching the hem of your shorts. Kadar snuck up behind Connor and looked at your body. You looked at Kadar and tried to smile but you let out a lusty moan when you felt two mouths lock onto your nipples. Kadar shifted due to the tightness in his pants. 

Connor looked up at you while his tongue flicked your nipple. You ran your hand through his brown hair and let out a shaky breath. Arno and Connor back up, causing you to whine. Ezio pulled you onto your back and Edward stood in front of you. His hands grasped the hem of your shorts, slowly pulling them down. The men's eyes focused on your panties that were slowly becoming visible. Once your shorts were off, Edward tossed them at your TV and slid his hand on the damp spot of your underwear. Ezio pushed Edward aside, the welsh pirate stumbling into the wall. He made a frustrated groan at Ezio but he shrugged it off and pulled off your panties, exposing your dripping pussy.

Ezio leaned down and gave it a slow lick. You gasped and squirmed. Desmond chuckled, "You don't touch yourself much, do you?"you slightly frowned as Desmond's words.  
"I never really needed to."you mumbled.  
"Well, now that we're hear, you might want to."Desmond ran his fingers through your hair.  
"In front of us too, I'd loved to hear your beautiful moans and you. . . er, touch yourself."said Ezio. You looked into his golden eyes and blushed. Ezio's fingers traced patterns on the inside of your thighs and went back to eating you out. You moaned loudly and grabbed the back of Ezio's hair, pushing his face closer to your sex. You heard Altair chuckle and Ezio pulled away from you, his mouth and chin slightly glistening with your juices.   
You closed your eyes and heard the sound of clothes coming off. You slowly opened your eyes, darting them to the ceiling to make sure you did see anything that would make you embarrassed. A tan hand gripped the top of your head but this time you kept your eyes locked on the dots and curves of the ceiling.  
"(y/n)!"called out Altair. Surprised, you looked in front of you, seeing Altair digging his fingers slightly into your skull, "Look at us, it won't be as bad as you think."you nodded slowly and fiddled with your fingers. He grabbed your legs and pulled you to the floor. Ezio spread open your legs and ran his hand down your lower lips, collecting your wetness and rubbing it on his length. He kneeled between you and put your legs over his shoulders. 

He guided his cock into you slowly. You gasped and ran your fingers across the carpet. Once he was fully in, which made you feel full, you closed your eyes and tried to get yourself used to the feeling. You gripped Ezio's arm and nodded at him. He thrust into you a couple of times, causing you to gasp and moan. He gripped your hips and pulled himself deeper into you before flipping himself over so you were on top of him. You sunk deeper onto him, your chest on his and your fingers gripping the carpet. You felt something hard and wet push into your ring of tight muscle. You looked behind you as saw Arno slowly easing himself into you. You gasped and let your head fall on Ezio's broad shoulder. He ran his fingers through your hair. "Relax, my dear."he whispered in your ear. You did as he said, relaxing all your muscles and trying not to tense up when you felt Arno go deeper into you.

After a few moments of Arno pushing in slowly, you moan and shift your hips. The two men thrust into you, slow then fast, creating a delicious rhythm. Arno reached around to your chest and grabbed your breasts, squeezing them. You moaned louder when he started to leave kisses and love nips on your soft skin. Ezio gave a deep thrust and he hit a special spot in you that made you see stars. "Ezio! Oh, Ezio!"you gasped out between moans. Ezio grinned and continued thrust into that spot. Soon enough you were squeezing them incredibly tight.   
"You are so tight. I do not think I can last much longer."moaned Ezio.  
"Ugh, neither can I."groaned out Arno. Ezio gave a deep thrust and you cried out, losing yourself and coming violently around Ezio. Arno grunted and came into you, falling to the side. You squeezed Ezio's cock to a strong orgasm, Ezio's seed flooding your inner walls. Ezio pulled you off him and set you on your back by the bed. Arno and Ezio disappeared to some unknown corner of the them and Altair strutted towards you, Malik having the same confidential walk. Kadar silently followed them, his head was down slightly. You sat up and smiled slightly at the younger male. Altair laid on his back and you crawled on top of him. He grabbed your hips and quickly eased you onto his rock hardness. You gasped at the thickness of the Syrian's cock and the feeling of being stretched. 

Altair smirked cockily and began thrusting up into you. You gasped and moaned, loving the delicious feeling. You were incredibly aroused and more wet than before. You failed to notice Malik sneak up behind you. What you did notice was Malik's manhood poking at your already occupied cunt. He pushed in gently and you felt like you were going to scream, the stretch was boarding on painful but you didn't let them see you in pain. You took deep breaths and relaxed your body. Soon, the pain went away entirely and you rocked your hips. Malik groaned and he and Altair started thrusting, matching up their thrusts and giving you more pleasure. "Kadar."grunted out Malik. You looked up and saw the now timid male standing a few feet in front of you. You licked your lips and grinned at him, "Come here, Kadar, I'll take care of you."you winked at him and his face turned red but he walked over nonetheless. You reached your hand out and your fingertips fluttered over the firm, velvety skin. Kadar visibly flinched at the delighted feeling you gave him. You lean forward and lick the head of his cock, gaining a soft groan from Kadar. 

You slowly took Kadar's cock into your mouth and rubbed what you couldn't fit in your mouth with your hands. Altair -or was it Malik, gave a rough thrust and you moaned loudly, softly grazing your teeth on the cock in your mouth. Kadar moaned from the vibration from the noise you made and accidentally thrusted deep into your mouth, you softly gagged but tried to take him deeper. "Sorry, I-Ugh!" You constricted your throat and stayed still for a moment before pulling your head back and working Kadar with only your hands. Kadar groaned loudly and you knew he was close. You sucked him off for a few seconds before he lost it and squirted his semen into your mouth. You swallowed it all, not letting a single drop escape your mouth. Kadar pulled away and rested against the wall. Altair and Malik gave one last synchronized thrust before erupting into you. The men pulled away from you and moved over to Kadar.

You looked at the last group of me. "You up for one last time?"asked Desmond.  
"Sure. Give me what you got."you teased, wiggling your ass playfully. Desmond grinned at Connor and Edward.  
"Well, you heard her."Desmond spoke to the men and walked over to you. Edward smirked and made his way towards you. Connor had a confused look on his face but still followed them.   
"I have an idea, men. Connor get behind me."you said, getting on your hands and knees. Connor stood behind you, your bodies a few inches apart. "Desmond, Edward, stand in front." the men did as they were told. You looked behind you and towards Connor. "Connor, take me, make it the best fuck I've ever had."Connor nodded and you looked back to the males in front of you. "Alright, now I'll take care of you. Just let me do the work and enjoy. I might mess you though, this is the first time I'm doing anything like this."you said cheerfully but a bit timid. They nodded and Connor slowly entered you. 

You gasped loudly, "Oh. Oh. . ."Connor was definitely the biggest, no doubt but you didn't expect him to stretch you this much. With two it was understandable but not with just one. You felt tears of pleasure fill your eyes but you shook your head and focused on the men in front of you. You grabbed Desmond's cock and started stroking it. You moved your head to Edward's and started sucking. Connor started thrusting gently but you knew he would be able to stay at that pace. You took in Edward's cock entirely and the tip hit the back of your throat. You stroked Desmond faster and rougher and you heard him groan loudly. You bobbed your head on Edward's hardness and felt Desmond's precum when your head touched the tip. "(y/n). . . (y/n)!"shouted Desmond and he came, some running down to your hand. You were right, Connor was pounding into you like some wild animal. You moaned around Edward's cock and that sent him over the edge, his salty fluids rushing down your throat. Connor sent you over that same edge and he followed soon after with a loud shout. You collapsed on the ground and the assassin's gathered around you, laying with you.  
"Ugh, well thanks, guys. That was truly something. I always thought I'd lose my virginity after high school and to a normal boy but this is good too."you giggled softly.  
"I'm glad you had fun."said Desmond.  
"Yes, I did."said Ezio cheerfully. You giggled.  
"Hey, bros, anyone up for waffles?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, ugh, I'm so sorry for the terribly long wait, I hope you people are still reading. I had been working on this but I procrastinated a lot, sorry about that, but here it is, I hope you enjoyed it


	4. New Visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I failed at everything in this chapter. Oh well, I'll try better with the next one. Sorry that it's so short and sorry about some one them being out of character.

After you all cleaned up, you made them breakfast and now you were sitting around the living room. Ezio elbowed Desmond and Desmond stood up and walked over to you. "Can I take them to a. . . more 'modern' building?"he asked nervously.  
"Sure, go ahead."Ezio grinned and the males rushed out the door. You rushed to the computer and grabbed the case of Assassin's Creed: Rogue. You opened the case and put the disk into the computer and started it up. Not even five minutes into the game, the game crashed and the screen went all white for one minute and then the home screen was back up. You shrugged and walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of (Favorite drink) and turned around. Your face shown horror when you saw the thing, or person, in front of you. "You gotta be fucking me."you muttered loudly.

"I think I'm a bit too old for that, miss."your eyes widened and your slight smile faded at that crisp English accent. 

"Haytham."you muttered.   
"Hello, dear. May I ask for your name? And how do you know mine?"  
"It's (y/n). It's kinda hard to explain but-"suddenly, a realization hit you. "Where is he?!"you yelled, hitting Haytham's chest. You blushed as you hit his firm skin but tried to hide your interest in it.  
"Who?"he asked, completely confused.  
"Shay."you whispered in disgust.  
"I am not sure."said Haytham, still confused.  
"Wait, wait. . . do you know Ziio?"you asked.  
"Yes. Why do you ask?"  
"Do you know Connor?"you asked with fear.  
"Yes, we have had a few. . . talks."the color in your eyes dulled quickly at his words.  
"Oh dear Lord."you whined.   
"Oh, hello."an Irish accented voice made you turn around. It was Shay in his rugged handsomeness.  
"Shay!"you cried out in surprise.  
"Hello, who are you?"he asked.  
"I'm (y/n). But you two have to get out of here. They'll be back soon and he'll flip when he sees you. Please leave."you whimpered desperately.  
"Why should we leave? Who will see us?"asked Haytham.  
"Are you okay? Calm down, (y/n)."Shay gently patted your shoulder.  
"Yes, I'm fine You just need to-"you stopped when the front door opened. You peeked around the corner and saw Desmond leading the other men into the house.  
"Hey, (y/n), we're home!"called out Desmond before he saw you. "Uh. . . Haytham?!"he questioned loudly.  
"Well, shit."you muttered. Connor moved from behind Altair and raised his eyebrow at his father.  
"Haytham? What are you doing here?"asked the tall native.  
"Your guess is as good as mine."Haytham said.  
"Hello, Connor."said Shay. Connor stared at Shay for a bit before looking at you.  
"They were brought here by mistake. I can't take them back."the assassins grumbled. "Hey, no! No, we will make the best out of this. Just be glad my parents aren't home, they'd make you leave permanently. So just be happy."you scolded maturely.

You could hear Shay mumbling something to Haytham but you didn't pay attention to what they were talking about. While the assassins watched a movie, which you noted as extremely violent, Haytham pulled you aside. "Look, It is very obvious that you are a very beautiful young lady. We all think so."said Haytham in a straight forward way.  
"All right. Why all you telling me this?"you asked.  
"Shay thinks your super attractive and very-"Haytham stopped himself, looking for the right words.  
"So he thinks I'm hot?"you raised an eyebrow at him.  
"I guess, yes. But he doesn't really know any appropriate way to show you he loves you, so-"  
"Look, as you probably will find out from the assassins, the window for anything sexual or romantic is closed."you interrupted.  
"I just wanted to warn you about what might happen. I don't want you to be surprised. Plus, Shay doesn't really take no for an answer."explained Haytham.  
"I'll try to remember that, thank you. But say hello to Edward. He may not know you but it'll be nice to have some father-son interactions. I'd want that with my family."  
"Very well."Haytham walked away. You were about to walk away when Shay walked up to you.  
"Hello, (y/n). Care to talk a walk with me outside?"You looked around and saw the assassin's still watching the movie while Haytham and Edward talked.  
"Uh, sure."you said. He led the way to the door and opened it for you. You thanked him and walked out with him shutting the door behind him.


	5. The Sexy Irishman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post this, I've been super lazy, heh, but it's up now and that's good, Sorry it's so short too, next one will be longer, hopefully.  
> Enjoy~

"So, what's up?"you asked casually.  
"'What's up'? I do believe the sky is up."Shay asked, a bit confused. You giggled softly.  
"Sorry. Why did you want to go for a walk? Is something bothering you?"you asked sweetly. Shay's face heated up slightly.  
"Well, I think you are a very beautiful person. I am not sure if I am your type of man but that does not matter and frankly, I don't give a fuck,"your eyes went slightly wide with shock and confusion with your eyebrow raised a bit, "I love you. I know you've probably have been with the assassins but I want you."he pulled you into an alley and pushed your against the cold brick wall of a building.  
"Shay, I-"  
"I want you. Now."he attacked your lips with rougher ones. You moaned softly and he slipped his tongue into your mouth, battling with your tongue. He won and explored your warm wet cavern that belonged to him now. He pulled away and placed light kisses down your neck. "Now, to get rid of your annoying clothing."he pulled off your shirt and ripped off your shoes, socks and pants. He was about to take off your bra but you stopped him, "I'm half naked now. You need to take off some stuff now."you said, pulling at the clothing on his chest. He sighed but nodded. He took off his red and black clothing along with his shoes, so he was now equally as naked as you. 

You ran your fingers along his torso, your fingernails gently scraping against his built body. He undid your bra and kissed your now exposed breasts. "Gorgeous."he muttered huskily. You gasped as he played with your nipples. He gently pulled and twisted them, causing your back to arch. "You're amazing, I've never met someone as nice as you."you blushed and smiled softly.  
"Thank you, Shay."He leaned in and kissed you softly. You kissed back, your hands running up and down his torso. He pulled back and shoved your panties down your legs. He ran a cold finger along your folds. You gasped and moaned as he gently pushed it into your cunt. "Ugh, mmmm."you moaned softly. You gripped his arm as he added more fingers and went faster. Your juices began to flow down your legs. He pulled his hand away from you and sucked on his fingers.   
"Hmm, you taste define, my dear. This is something I bet Haytham would like to taste. . . or even to fuck you. Just like what I'm doing but I'll tell you a secret. I could do it better, obviously."you nodded slowly, lust clouding your head. "Now, let's get down to business."he pulled down his underwear and slammed into you. You wrapped your legs around his waist, you back against the wall. You gasped and moaned, feeling him deep inside you. You kissed his neck and he grunts deeply. "You're so tight, (y/n). Mmm."he groaned in a raspy voice. You grabbed onto his shoulders as he pounded into you at an seemingly inhuman speed, the stone of the wall digging into your back.

He had soon made you come, but not once, it was multiples times. He had made you come three times, but he didn't show any sign of reaching a release of his own. You unwrapped your legs from him and slipped his cock out from your cunt. You dropped to your knees in front of him and started to rub his pale cock with your small fingers. You licked the precum from the head of his manhood. He was incredibly hard and was twitching in your hands. You slid your mouth onto his cock, you pushed your head down until you were at the hilt. He groaned and tangled his fingers in your hair. You started to bob your head, his hands on your head made you go faster. You slammed your tongue on a bulging vein and that made him come undone. Ropes of cum slid down your throat. You swallowed all of it and stood up. He handed you your clothes and you both clothed yourselves.

You soon walked back home, Shay's hand secretly moving to hold yours. You were shocked when his hand held your much smaller one but you found comfort in it. You opened the door to your house and Shay moved past you and over to Haytham, telling him about his activities with you no doubt. You stood in the living room and all of a sudden a white light appeared and blinded you. When it went away, you saw a red headed female and a red headed male dressed in assassin robes. "No way."you breathed out.  
"Ugh, bloody hell, what happened?"asked the male and you squealed.  
"I'm not sure why, Jacob but-"she stopped when she saw you. Her cheeks heated up and you smiled at them.  
"Hello, I'm (y/n) (l/n)."you held out your hand.  
"Evie Frye."she shook your soft (s/c) hand.  
"Jacob Frye. Evie's twin brother."said the male as he shook your hand, he had a similar blush to his sister, but you just brushed it off.  
"How did we get here?"Evie asked.  
"I'm not exactly sure so you'll need to stay here for a bit. This'll be your home for the time being. I'm the leader, not really. But there's other assassins and two templars but I'm sure you'll get along. Follow me."you led them into the living room with the others. What an amazing mess your life has turned into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you liked it, Next chapter have smut as well but I'm not sure how, like if Evie will be in it or not. Next post will be sooner than this ones, I think. Anyway thanks for reading, I know this probably isn't the best but oh well.


	6. The British Invasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this came out pretty quick but I had to write it. This might not be as good as the others because this is my first time doing girl x girl but oh well.

"Well, I think I'll go get you guys some clothes,"you told Evie and Jacob, "Along with Haytham and Shay."the twins nodded. "You're welcome to come with me. I could show you the town if you want."Evie nodded.  
"We would love that."Jacob said kindly. You smiled warmly.  
"Alright, I'll just get cleaned up and we can head out."you walked upstairs, oblivious to the two gazes on your retreating form. You changed into some white denim short shorts and a (f/c) (favorite band) t-shirt. You put on a pair of black high top converse. You combed through your hair, getting rid some of the knots, and trotted down the stairs. "Alright, let's go."you said excitedly. Evie and Jacob gave a nod towards you. You opened the front door and looked back towards the men in the living room. "See ya later, dudes."you called out before walking out the door, the twins on your heels.  
"So, where are we going?"asked Evie.  
"To the mall."you giggled. Evie looked at Jacob and saw him smirking, his eyes landing on your ass. Evie chewed on her lip and followed his gaze, her breath speeding up a bit. She cursed under her breath and sighed.   
"What is at the mall?"asked Evie, trying to distract herself from your enticing body.   
"Stores, I'm going to buy you some clothes."  
"What's wrong with our clothes?"asked Jacob.  
"People in this century don't wear assassin robes and such. I'm gonna buy you modern clothes. Don't worry, they're not that bad."you smiled back at them.  
"I like what you're wearing."said Evie.  
"Yes, it is really,"how could Jacob say what you're wearing is sexy without his actually saying what you're wearing is sexy, "Pretty."  
"Thank you, Jacob. There are clothes like this at the mall if you want something like it."

 

Soon you were at the mall, you led them into a teenage looking store. Evie and Jacob started to slowly look around.  
"Jacob, come look at this."called out Evie. Jacob moved over to his sister and saw her holding a red spiked bracelet. He hummed in approval then walked away. You helped them pick out clothes, mostly jeans and band tees (Bands that they had wanted to listen to). You had bought them sneakers, Jacob's were black while Evie's were red. While you were walking around the mall with the twins, a thought popped into your head.  
"Evie, I almost forgot, I need to buy you undergarments."you said softly. Jacob grinned,   
"What about me?"he chuckled.  
"Right, and you too."you nodded at the male.  
"Where can we get them?"asked Evie.  
"Follow me."you grabbed Evie's hand and dragged her over to a Victoria's Secret shop. Jacob gritted his teeth and followed you. Once inside, you led go of her hand and told her to pick something out. She nodded and watched you sit on a bench. Evie moved over to the bras and panties, picking up see through and lacy ones. Jacob moved over to his sister and whispered something in her ear. She blushed but nodded firmly.

Evie trotted over to your with a see through and laced set of bra and panties. "Would you mind trying this on for me? Just so I can see how it looks."asked Evie sweetly.  
"Yes, sure, of course."you stood up and grabbed the undergarments.  
"Oh, and this, kitten."Jacob said as he held out a pair of red stockings, matching the bra and panties.  
"Yeah, follow me."you led them to a large private room in the back that had a changing stall. With the garments in your hand, you walked into the stall.  
"See, I told you it would work."grinned Jacob.  
"I suppose you were right. I'll try now to doubt you next time. Especially if it gets up in bed with her."sighed Evie  
"Don't worry, dear sister, we'll bed her soon enough."you then walked out in front of them. You had to admit, the bra and panties made your body look amazing and the stockings made you look sexy. Jacob had a mad blush on his face while Evie walked up to you. You felt nervous being close to this amazing woman. She leaned down and placed kisses on your neck. You gasped and moaned as she groped your breasts. Jacob moved behind you and unsnapped your bra, the straps sliding down your arms. Soon, the bra was on the floor and Evie attacked your breasts with her skilled mouth. Jacob sat on the couch, watching the show you two were putting on, his trousers getting tight. Evie pinched on of your nipples while her tongue rubbed your other one. You moaned and stroked her hair in encouragement. Her fingers hooked into your panties and she tugged them down. You absentmindedly stepped out of the panties and kicked them away. Evie got onto her knees and looked at your dripping wet pussy. She ran a finger along your folds, collecting your wetness. She popped her middle finger in her mouth, moaning at the taste.  
"You taste define, my love. Mind if I taste some more?"she asked, looking up at you.  
"G-go ahead."you muttered. Evie chuckled and slid her tongue past your cunt's lips and into your wet heat. You ran her tongue along your walls, tasting your delicious nectar. While she was eating you out, her finger came to your clit, rubbing roughly. You got closer to your release every second. Soon you came, your juices running into Evie's mouth. She pulled back and stood up, wiping the wetness on her face with her sleeve.  
"Wonderful, my love."she purred and turned towards Jacob, "I can tell you want some of this too,"Evie motioned to Jacob's bulge in his pants, "I'm sure she's more than willing to let you have a go."Evie started slipping off her robes.  
"Hmmm."hummed Jacob before stripping of his own robes. "Are you alright with this, love?"he asked you. You nodded and kneeled down. Once Jacob was stripped of all clothing, he made his way over to you. You gave his thick cock a stoke before getting onto your hands and knees. 

Jacob kneeled and grabbed his cock, guiding it into your cunt. You moaned as you felt yourself being filled. You looked in front of you and saw Evie laying a few inches from you, her hand rubbing her wet pussy. She scooted closer to you and you leaned your head down and started eating her out, much like what she did to you. You hummed into her skin as you felt Jacob start thrusting into you. "Fuck her harder, Jacob."ordered Evie.  
"Do not tell me how to have sex. I know how to do this perfectly well."  
"Trust me, she'll like it."said Evie breathlessly. Jacob rolled his eyes but followed his sister's advice. Soon he was fucking you harder than you can imagine. While you licked Evie's pussy, your hand moved up at grabbed at her breast, pinching the nipple.  
"Oh, (y/n)!"Evie gasped out.  
"You're so tight, kitten,"groaned out Jacob, "I fucking love it."he grabbed your ass, rubbing his hands along the soft skin.  
"Jacob!"you gasped out. He growled and kissed your back. You tightened around him as you had a powerful orgasm, your cum squirting onto Jacob's cock. Soon, Evie came into your mouth. Last was Jacob, but when he did come, it was hard, you gasped as you felt his cum fill you up. He pulled out and stumbled to the couch. Evie pulled you up to her and kissed you passionately, her fingers running along your stocking covered thighs.   
"You are amazing, love."she said softly in your ear. You smiled and kissed her again. You two then cuddled close to each other, your hands running along each other's soft skin. What an odd shopping trip you had, but you wouldn't want it any different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you liked it, this was actually real fun to write. Sorry the Evie parts kinda sucked but I'll be writing more with her so I'll try better next time. I'm gonna try to write chapters closer to get like this than several months. Have a good day (or night) see ya


	7. That Stupid Text

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought that I should give Haytham his own time alone with the reader. 
> 
> Haytham smut! Enjoy~

After laying in the changing room with the twins, you decided it was time to go. You got dressed, quickly bought them their clothes, and headed home. When you got home, it was empty, not caring, you threw yourself on the couch and took a nap, while Evie and Jacob went up stairs. After several minutes of napping, your phone goes off, it's a text from your parents saying that something had come up and they wouldn't be home for quite some time. It had slightly upset you but you were glad because then you'd have more time to hang out with the assassins and templars. You went back to sleep for 20 more minutes. Haytham arrived in the living room. His presence had awoken you. "Huh, oh, hey, Haytham."you muttered sleepily. He let out a deep chuckle,  
"Hello. Did you enjoy your nap?"you nodded at his question,  
"I did."  
"It's very obvious that you and the assassins have had intercourse. Mind going again?"your eyes widened and you were at a loss for words. Did he just say that he wanted to have sex with you?!   
"Um, I-I. . ."  
"Answer me, my darling."  
". . . Yes, I would."  
"Excellent. Well, everyone is in your bedroom so we have to find another place."  
"How about the basement? It's colder down there but it's not disgusting. It's actually really nice."  
"Alright then, let us be off."you nodded and got up from the couch, leading him into the basement. Once you were in the middle of the large room, you slipped off your shoes. Haytham walked up to you and gently but firmly pressed his lips against yours, pulling you into a heated kiss. You moaned and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling yourself closer to him. You ran your fingers along his clothed chest. Haytham ran his rough hands along your exposed legs, caressing your smooth (s/c) skin. You pulled off your t-shirt and removed your bra. You pulled down your shorts, taking your panties with it. Haytham's eyes ran over your bare body. "You are truly beautiful."Haytham chuckled out. A blush set on your cheeks but you smiled warmly.  
"You're not bad yourself. Not bad at all."you winked at him. He pulled off his boots. 

You watched as he slowly removed his clothing until he was bare. You walked up to him, your bodies standing close together. He wrapped his arm around your waist and picked you up, putting you on the table behind you. You leaned forward and kissed Haytham passionately. Haytham guided himself into you as you wrapped your legs around his waist. You tilted your head back and gasped as Haytham's thickness stretched you. His large hands gripped your waist as he began to thrust into you. "Ugh, Haytham,"you moaned out, causing him to thrust faster and harder, "Oh, don't stop, please!"you cried out. He leaned his head down and kissed your neck, licking and biting the skin. You whimpered and ran your fingernails down his back. He gave a low growl and thrusted roughly, causing you to give out a small scream. "Yes yes yes yes!!"you cried out as he grazed your g spot, "There! More!"  
"More what? I do not award rude girls."he grunted out.  
"More please! Please, Haytham!!"he leaned his head down more and latched his mouth on the side of your right breast, sucking at the soft skin. He pushed himself further into you, hitting your soft spot rough. "Gah, yes!!"you screamed out as you came hard. He grunted loudly as your walls squeezed him and gave him a rough orgasm. He pulled away from you, panting heavily. You ran your fingers through your messy hair and started to pull your clothes on, Haytham doing the same. "Well, how was I?"you asked gently.  
"You were perfect, my love. Just as I had expected."you blushed lightly and his words.  
"Thanks, you were amazing as well."you kissed his cheek and walked to the door that led upstairs, swaying your hips as you walked. 

Haytham chuckled softly and followed you. He walked up the stairs first and walked through the door. You stretched your back, your body now becoming sore. You slowly walked up the stairs and into the living room. From behind a wall, Connor walked behind you. He grabbed your shoulder and turned you around. You gasped but calmed down once you saw it was Connor. "Hey, Con. What's up?"  
"I know you were with my father."he said, his voice lightly laced with jealousy.   
"Yeah. Why do you care?"  
"Because I want you to be mine, I do. You are mine, and I will prove it."he grabbed your arm and tugged you into the backyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Next up is Connor (If you couldn't already tell that) If you want anyone else to how one one one time with the reader or want me to add a character, just tell and I'll try to work it out.


	8. Outdoor Loving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some rough Connor loving. That should be fun.

Connor pulled you across the grass and slammed your back into a tree trunk. "Ugh."you groaned out as your skin rubbed against the rough wood of the tree. Connor ran his hands under your shirt and rubbed your breasts through your bra, pinching your hardened nipples through the thin material. You moaned softly and placed your hands on his chest. In one quick movement, your shirt was removed and your bra was ripped off. "Connor!"you cried out, surprised by his sudden roughness.  
"You're mine, don't you forget it!"he growled out and latched his mouth on your nipple, sucking roughly while his hand played with your other breast. His hands traveled down to your shorts. He pulled down from your chest and kneeled down to be leveled with your waist. He shoved down your shorts, leaving you in only your panties.

He ran his thick fingers along the soft material of your (f/c) underwear. He pulled it aside and shoved two fingers into your pussy, driving them into you at a fast pace. "Oh God! Yes, Connor!"you cried out. He pulled away and stood back to his full height. He started to remove his clothes quickly.  
"I am happy we get some time alone."Connor spoke against your neck as he gave you soft kisses.  
"So am I."you said softly, your mind clouded with lust. Connor pressed himself against you and you gasped, feeling his thick hardness on your thigh. "Connor."you gasped quietly. He leaned down and pressed his lips aggressively against yours. You gasped then moaned, wrapping your arms around his neck. He growled and grabbed your legs, wrapping them around his waist and picking you up. He slid his hard cock into your pussy, the thickness giving a delicious stretch. Instead of going slow like what Connor would normally do, he pounded into you deep and hard. Your moans turned into small screams when the head of his cock abused your g spot. He nibbled and sucked on your neck, leaving purple marks. "C-Connor!!"you cried out, your end nearing.  
"You like that, huh? You like me fucking you like this?"he growled out. You were a bit shocked at his words but loved it the way he was talking dirty to you.  
"Yes! I fucking love it!!"you screamed as you came. Connor pulled out of you and set you on the ground. Before you could think of anything, Connor shoved you onto your knees. You became eye level with his proud, still amazing hard cock.   
"Suck it."he commanded. You gulped nervously and leaned forward, taking the thick head in your mouth. You sucked on the velvety skin and curled your tongue around the head. "More!"he growled out, grabbing your head and shoving his cock down your throat. You panicked for a bit before relaxing your throat, welcoming the large organ. You started to bob your head. "Mmm, yes, that's it."Connor groaned. You bobbed your head faster. Connor dug his fingers in your hair, encouraging you to continue. Connor's hands moved to your cheeks, rubbing the (s/c) skin. "Ugh, I am going to-ah!"he growled and held your head in place as he came, his semen flowing down your throat. You pulled away and fell back, coughing. Connor wrapped his arms around your body, pulling you up and onto your feet. You both gathered your clothes and quickly clothed yourselves. Connor wrapped an arm around your waist as you walked inside your house. 

Suddenly a green light flashed, soon it went away and you were happy and a bit confused from what you saw. "Hello, Connor."said a french accented voice.  
"Hello, Aveline."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I've decided to add Aveline. She's pretty awesome and I really want to write at least one for her.  
> I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it's so short, it'll be longer next time. . . maybe. Anyway, enjoy.


	9. The French And The Native

"Um, Hello, Aveline."you said, confused on what has happened.   
"Greetings. Who might you be?"she stepped closer to you.  
"My name is (y/n). It's nice to meet you."a light blush settled on your cheeks.  
"The pleasure is all mine. Now, if I may ask, why do you and Connor look disheveled?"she asked curiously. You and Connor exchanged glances.  
"(y/n) and I were involved in some. . . personal matters."said Connor with his cheeks turning a deep shade of red.   
"Really? May I ask what it was?"Aveline tilted her head slightly. Connor rushed up to her and started kissing her neck.  
"We were involved in intimate activities."growled out Connor. Aveline gasped and glanced at you. You gave a nod and she ran her fingers through Connor's hair. Connor pulled away from Aveline's neck and looked at you. "(y/n), I think we should show her what we did."  
"I agree." You ran your fingers along her clothed arm. You leaned up and kissed her neck softly. Aveline tangled her fingers in your hair. You pulled away from her and grabbed her hand. "Let's go."you dragged Aveline into the guest room, Connor following obediently. You pushed her onto the bed.  
"I do not have lots of experience with women."she gasped out.  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of you."you purred and crawled on top of her. Your lips captured hers and she hesitantly kissed you back. You started to remove her clothes until she was in her undergarments. You removed you clothes and kissed Aveline again. Connor stood there awkwardly, his pants getting tight. You slipped off her undergarments and she did the same to you. She look at your body and a strong blush settled on her cheeks.  
"Wow, you're so beautiful."she complimented.  
"Thanks, you're pretty beautiful too."you kissed her cheek. She trailed her hands along your smooth body. Her fingers moved around your groin. You gasped as she touched your clit.  
"Sorry, did that hurt?"  
"No, it felt good. Touch me more."you moaned. She nodded and played with your clit a bit more before trailing her fingertips along your wet folds. "Ugh!"you cried out. She plunged two fingers into you and moved them quickly. You leaned down and kissed her roughly. 

Suddenly, you were pushed off of Aveline. You saw Connor hooking your knees on his shoulder and shoving his face into your groin, lapping hungrily at your pussy. You moaned and pushed Connor's head closer to your aching cunt.  
"Yes, Connor! There, please!!"you cried out. He grunted and pushed his tongue in deeper. Aveline chuckled and kissed your breasts. Connor's hand slithered up and rubbed your clit. "Eek! Connor!!"you screamed as you came. Connor lapped up your sweet nectar and kissed Aveline, giving her a taste of you. Connor then positioned you on your hands and knees on the bed. He quickly pulled off his clothing and plunged his thick cock deep inside you. "Connor!"you cried out. Aveline crawled over to you so that her pussy was in your face. You began to lick her roughly.  
"Ugh, (y/n)!"she moaned. You dug your tongue deep into her pink tunnel. Aveline gave out a scream as she came. You greedily lapped up her juices. Connor growled and pounded into your roughly.  
"Oh, Connor!"you shouted, feeling your end closing in. He roughly slapped your ass and leaned forward, biting the back of your neck. His cock slammed against your g spot, making you scream and come hard. He groaned as your walls closed around him, his cum shooting into you and coat your walls. He pulled out and climbed next to you. Aveline crawled to your left side and kissed your forehead.  
"I don't mind sharing you, (y/n),"he kissed your nose, "But know that you're mine and mine alone."you giggled and wrapped your arms around him.   
"Truly a match made in heaven."Aveline said, smiling warmly at you two. You smiled and cuddled into Connor.

Perhaps she was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Next up is Altair, Kadar and Malik.


	10. Syrian Lovers

A few hours had passed since your sexual encounter with Connor and Aveline. You took Altair, Malik and Kadar to the mall to look around. While walking alone through the shopping center, Altair took the brothers into some kind of store, a hand gripped your waist, pulling you into a strong body. You looked at your capture and raised your eyebrow at him. He was wearing dark clothes and shoes, had pale skin and black hair along with black eyes. "Hey, babe. My name is Zane. How about we go have some fun?"he said in a raspy voice, a deep chuckle following. You both were oblivious to three sets of intense eyes glaring at Zane. Zane's hand made it's way to your ass. You huffed but before you could push him away and curse him off, he was violently pulled away from you.   
"Leave her alone!"a familiar voice growled. You smiled gratefully when you saw Altair gripping Zane's shirt, Malik and Kadar standing on each side of Altair, Malik crossing his arms and glaring at Zane while Kadar looked at you with his blue eyes full of concern.  
"Don't touch her again!"snarled Malik.   
"A-alright, fine!"Zane was pushed to the ground. Zane quickly got up and ran off like the coward he was. Altair gave you a cold stare.  
"Heh, thanks, Alt."you said nervously. Damn, he had an intense gaze.  
"Come with us."Altair grabbed your wrist and roughly pulled you towards the back exit of the mall.

Malik followed obediently at Altair's side while Kadar stayed behind you, watching the assassins with careful eyes. Altair shoved the doors opened and led you into the abandoned outside area behind the mall. Altair let go of your wrist, pushing you forward a bit. You turned around and lightly frowned.  
"What was that all about?"you pouted.  
"I believe they were jealous."said Kadar bluntly.  
"Shut up, Kadar."snapped Malik.   
"Tch, flirting with another man,"spat Altair, "Good thing we say you."  
"I think she needs to be punished."said Malik. Kadar gave a firm nod.  
"Huh?"you asked, clearly befuddled. Altair moved towards you quickly and pulled down your shorts. Malik ripped off your shirt and bra. "Ugh! Malik! Altair!"you cried out. Kadar slowly moved towards you and got on his knees, his face in front of your clothed pussy. He gently moved down your panties and started lapping at your clit. "Oh, Kadar!"you cried out.   
"Regret flirting with that dirt bag now?"chuckled Altair.  
"I, mmm, wasn't, ugh, flirting."you managed to moan out. Kadar moved to your cunt lips, sliding his tongue into your wet, tight tunnel.  
"Oh God! Yes, Kadar, there!!"you cried out. His thumb roughly rubbed your swollen clit and he lapped at your throbbing walls. You closed your eyes as you heard clothes being discarded. Kadar pulled away when he felt your walls clenching. "Kadar!"you whined. You opened you eyes and felt yourself get wetter as you saw Altair and Malik naked. 

Kadar stood up and walked off to go disrobe as well. Malik walked up to you and roughly claimed your lips, pushed his tongue through your soft lips and playing with your tongue. You moaned into the kiss as you felt his hardness against your stomach. He ran his hand down your body and to your pussy. He ran his fingers up and down your lips and your wetness collected on his flesh. He pulled his head away yours and placed his wet fingers in your mouth. You immediately sucked off your juices from his fingers, curling your tongue around his index finger.

Kadar soon appeared again, as naked as the other men. Malik backed away from you and stood beside Altair.  
"You go first, Kadar."said Malik. Kadar nodded nervously and slowly walked over to you. He led you towards a bench and he slowly seated the cold metal. You climbed onto his lap, knees bent by each of his sides. You slowly slid down onto his hard length. You started to slowly bounce on him, moaning loudly as you did so. He groaned and grabbed your hips, roughly thrusting up into you. You leaned down and kissed his neck. He groaned and fucked you harder. You ran your fingers through his dark hair and nibbled on the sweet spot on his neck.

Soon he let out a loud groan and you felt a warm and sticky substance fill you up. Although you hadn't came yet, you climbed off Kadar and looked at Altair. You walked towards him and he grabbed your legs and put them around his waist, you wrapped your arms around his neck so you wouldn't fall. He shoved his cock into you and started off fucking you fast and rough. You gasped and cried out in pleasure. "Mmm, yeah, fuck me harder, Altair."you moaned out.  
"You like that, huh?"Altair growled.  
"Yes! I fucking love it!"you planted your lips on his and kissed him passionately. You gasped as you felt a stinging sensation on your ass. Altair chuckled and spanked you again.  
"You're so, fuck, you're so beautiful."grunted out Altair. You wrapped your arms around him and dug your fingers into his back. "I . . . FUCK!!"he roared out as he came hard. He gently set you down and he rested himself against a tree trunk. You laid down on the grass with your legs open and looked at Malik seductively. He walked over to you and laid over you. He placed on of your legs on his shoulder and guided her cock into your dripping pussy. You gasped loudly, now being particularly sensitive. He threw your other leg on his other shoulder and started to pound into you.

"Damn, you're so tight."he growled out. You ran your hands along the grass and gripped it, accidentally pulling some out now and then.  
"Malik!! Fuck!"you screamed out. He leaned down and planted his lips on your neck. You gasped and dug your fingers in his hair, tugging on them which earned you a groan from the dark haired Syrian. Malik hit your g-spot roughly and you let out a loud scream as you saw white. Malik groaned and shot his load into you. He pulled out and went with Altair and Kadar to go put on their clothes. You rolled onto your stomach and felt the assassins' semen flow out of your thoroughly fucked pussy. You crawled over to your clothes and weakly put them on. Altair chuckled at your state.  
"Are you okay?"asked Kadar.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just gonna be real sore soon."you smiled at them. Kadar and Malik helped you up and you all walked home. You've got to love those Syrians.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in, like, forever, but it's up now, so I guess that's good. I'm actually pretty proud of this. I think it's good, maybe, I'd like to hear what you think. Also, I'd like to say Happy Fourth Of July to all my American readers or to anyone who celebrates the holiday, I hope you have a nice one.
> 
> Next up is The Kenways. I'm not sure if I should do just Haytham and Connor or Haytham, Connor and Edward. If you prefer one, feel free to comment and tell me.


	11. Pleasurable Kenway Genes

After collecting yourselves together, you lead the boys back home. It was silent and peaceful yet entertaining. Kadar would slowly slid his hand towards your ass, only for Malik to slap his little brother's inching hand and Altair to wrap his arm around your shoulder and pull you in close. You grinned at the Syrians and walked ahead of them, swaying your hips sensually. Soon, you made it back to your house and the men raced to the basement. You chuckled as you knew exactly what their intentions were. You walked upstairs and took a quick shower to wash off the scent of your sexual encounter. After the cleansing, you walked into your room with a towel on and opened your dresser. You froze when you saw your very short purple shorts in a drawer. You softly chuckled and got a brilliant idea. 

You stood in the mirror looking at yourself. You wore a thin purple bikini bottom, a skimpy white bikini top which hardly held your bust, and the purple short shorts with the buttons undone so it showed the purple swimwear article underneath. You went into your bathroom, curled your hair and pushed it over your shoulder. You spun around in the mirror and grinned at your successful makeover. You walked to your bedroom door and took a deep breath before opening it. You walked downstairs and spotted Edward and Haytham sitting on the couch, inspecting the TV remote and Connor sitting on a lounge chair with his feet over the armrest. They didn't notice you and you smirked. 

You walked into the middle of the room and Connor looked up at you. His face exploded in redness when he saw your clothing, more like lack of clothing. "Oh, um, er . . ."stuttered Connor nervously. Haytham and Edward looked up from their project. Haytham stared speechlessly and Edward grinned widely, his eyes glued to you almost completely exposed chest. "Um, Father?"Connor looked at Haytham expectantly.  
"Son, I have no-"  
"Ah, you're such a sensual lass. Quite naughty too. You are so young and you're just giving yourself to us. So dirty."chuckled out Edward huskily. You smirked at him and played with your hair. You could sense Connor's nervousness and uncertainty so you looked over at him and smiled softly. Connor's face got even hotter and he buried his face in the chair's cushions. You chuckled and looked back at Haytham and Edward.  
"Yes, I am naughty. Terribly naughty. Why don't you do something about it?"you stared at them from under your eyelashes. Edward was the first to get up.

He stalked over to you and eyed your wanton form. You hooked your thumbs into the loose waistline of your shorts and slid them down slightly. Haytham and Connor exchanged glances, Connor's eyes held embarrassment and slight arousal while Haytham's held lust and confusion. You looked towards the two other Kenways and chuckled gently at their uneasiness. You walked over to Connor and bent down to his high. "You okay, Ratonhnhaké:ton?"you said lowly. If possible, the native's face turned even more red since he could easily see your plump breasts that strained against the white materiel of your top.  
"Um . . ."Connor trailed off. You played with his hair and Connor jumped slightly, his jeans becoming painfully tight. Edward laughed at his aroused grandson and Haytham raised his eyebrow at Connor, clearly interested in how this will end. You crawled onto Connor's lap and felt that unmistakable poke on your crotch as you straddled him. "I-"you cut off Connor by kissing him passionately, you tongue sliding into his open mouth and playing with his own pink muscle. 

He let out huffs and whimpers of dismay. You ran your hands up the front of his button up shirt and stroked his torso, rubbing his muscles. You suddenly pulled back, a thick string of saliva connect you to the assassin, and slowly walked to the kitchen, swaying your hips in the process. Edward eagerly watching you, namely your ass, while Haytham looked at his dazed and painfully aroused son. You opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of (favorite beverage). You walked back into the living room where the men were. 

You took a long sip of your cold beverage and pulled the bottle away from your mouth, licking your wet lips slowly. Edward raised an eyebrow at you, Connor shifted uncomfortably and Haytham eyed you sternly. You mentally giggled when you noticed their gestures. You quickly finished your drink and set the bottle by the TV behind you. You slowly walked towards the stairs, making your legs brush against each other and your hips to sway and move sensually. You stopped and lifted your arm, moving your fingers in a 'follow me' gesture before moving upstairs. 

You opened the room to your door and walked in. No more than ten seconds later, Edward burst through the doorway, followed by Connor and lastly, Haytham. You sat on your bed, crossed your legs and smiled innocently at them. "What is it, boys?"you asked, batting your eyelashes at them. Connor glanced at Edward, clearly trying to hide his intense sexual fire burning deep inside him. Haytham turned away and glanced at the novels in your bookcase. "You were teasing us earlier, mostly Connor. Look at that poor lad. All shaken up. I'm no different but I can hide it better than he can. I'm not sure about Haytham over there,"you all glanced at the Templar who was still looking at your books, "But he must feel it too. You look very inviting. We've all been with you before so you must not be shy. Why don't you help us with our little problem?"you looked at them from under your eyelashes and nodded. You stood up and walked over to Edward.  
"Alright, but this time you three have to be in total control over me."you whispered lowly in his ear before nipping at the shell.  
"Alright, lass. But I am not sure if you can take it."  
"I'm sure I can."you kissed the skin behind his ear and pulled away from him. You stood in the middle of your room and motion for them to sit on your bed. 

They eagerly obeyed and watched you intently. You slowly pulled down your shorts and stepped out of them, kicking them to some unknown corner of the room. You dug your thumbs on the sides of your bikini bottoms and teased them by sliding the clothing item down a tad before pulling them back up. You received a animistic growl from Connor and you chuckled before pulled the purple piece of materiel down to your ankles. You kicked them towards your shorts and pulled your white top off, you breasts bouncing slightly. You tossed the top to join your other garments. You stalked over to your bed and leaned in to kiss Connor. He gripped your hair and pulled you in closer, aggressively kissing you.  
"Connor, pace yourself, boy."warned Haytham. Connor ignored him and nipped at your neck roughly. You whimpered as you felt his teeth dig into your skin. Connor was suddenly shoved to the other side of the bed by Haytham. "I said patience."huffed out Haytham. "He never listens."Haytham looked at you apologetically. You slightly smiled and rubbed the sore spot on your neck where Connor had bit you. Damn, was it going to leave a nasty hickey. 

Connor frowned at his Father, "I listen just fine, mind you! I think you are jealous that I know how to kiss a women better than you."  
"Yes, I suppose I am in the wrong."said Haytham sarcastically rolling his eyes.  
"Lads, let's not forget why we are where and what we are doing."intervened Edward. Connor looked back at you but before he could do anything, Haytham pulling you into his lap. You kissed his cheek and could feel Connor glaring at the both of you. Connor was about to pulled you off him before Edward caught his arm. "Not now, Connor. Do that later."Connor frowned at his Grandfather then gave a small nod and rested against the bed's headboard. Haytham fell onto his back and pulled you with him. You moaned as Haytham gave you gentle hickies. You felt a calloused hand rub your back and another play with your hair. "You are so beautiful."said a Welsh accented voice.  
"She is, isn't she?"grunted out Haytham against your neck. 

Connor huffed and pouted. Edward glared at him and Connor looked at your dresser. "D-Don't worry, Connor. You'll get your time with me. I promise you."you said sweetly. Connor's mood softened as he heard your words. You slipped off Haytham's cape, coat, and undershirts, leaving his upper half bare of clothing. You kissed his chest and ran your fingers through his hair, stopping at the ribbon that held his hair up. Haytham gasped as you nipped at his stomach.  
"You are a lively little thing, aren't you, (y/n)?"he groaned out.  
"You bet it am. It just gets better from here on out."you chuckled at kissed when you had nipped him, lapping at the sore skin soothingly. Edward ran his fingers through your hair and kissed your bare back.

You slowly leaned back and climbed off the bed. You moved to Edward, slipping his shirt off and kissing from his neck to the top of his pants. You nipped at the hem's fabric and pulled the article of clothing down a bit before moving away and sitting on the edge of your bed. "Well, boys, I think it's time for you to take control, don't you think?" Edward growled and pulled down his pants, leaving him in only his boxers, and pushed you onto your back. You placed a hand on your stomach to keep you secure before lapping at your cunt. His tongue swirled around your clit before plunging past your wet pussy lips and stroking your walls, occasionally brushing against your g spot just to teased you. You gasped and whined, gripping his blonde locks and pulling him closer to you. 

You felt a pair of eyes on you and you looked up to meet Connor's gaze. He grunted and turned away, his erection getting even more hard and painful. You groaned as you felt Edward's thumb rub your clit. With the pressure put on your clit, along with the Welsh assassin's tongue hitting your g spot, you felt like the knot in your stomach was about to burst. "Not yet, my dear."said Edward as he pulled away. You whined and pouted. "You will get your release in time, (y/n)."you nodded, your eyes wide and pupils expanded, making your (e/c) look almost completely black. Edward chuckled and glanced at Haytham who was staring at you intently. "What do you say, dear Haytham? Want a go at the needy lass?"Haytham narrowed his eyes and Edward before climbing over to you. Haytham moved his body over you and latched his lips onto yours, kissing you passionately. 

You moaned and ran your fingers through his dark hair. He chuckled into the kiss and grabbed your heaving bosom with one of his hands. You gasped and trailed your fingers down his chest and torso, reaching his trousers. You pulled down his pants and undergarment, leaving him completely exposed. You ran your fingers along his hard and heated shaft, spending time rubbing his red tip, precum coating your fingertips. You started to slowly pump his pink cock while kissing his neck. Haytham gasped and moaned at the two wonderful sensations. You pulled your hand away from his needy organ and gently pushed Haytham away from you. You rolled off the bed and stood in front of it. "Enough of this foreplay and teasing. Let's get to the main event."you grinned at the Assassins and Templar. "Connor?"Connor looked up at you with big puppy dog like brown eyes. "Come here."you jutted out your hip and backed up a few feet.

Connor quickly jumped up and raced towards you. You quickly pulled off his shirt and pulled down his jeans and underwear. You tossed the clothing at your bedroom door and stood on your toes to kiss Connor's soft lips. He eagerly kissed back, rubbing your back and ass. You reached down and started to rub Connor's unbelievably hard shaft, his precum running down his length. You pulled back, your hand still caressing him, and beckoned the others to join you. 

Edward steadily made his way towards you while Haytham stumbled after his father. "You're in charge, boys, do what you want."you said once they circled around you.  
"Come here, kitten."said Edward as he removed his undergarments. You obeyed and kissed his neck. Edward wrapped an arm around you and nuzzled your head. "Connor, follow my lead."Edward laid down on the floor and laid you on him, your back against his chest. Edward quickly thrust into your aching pussy, making you gasp and moan. Edward set a fast pace, slamming against your g spot with every hard thrust. You felt your end nearing when suddenly, Edward stops thrusting. You whined loudly. "Relax, dear. It will not be as painful if you do."he whispered in your ear. You were about to ask what won't be as painful when you saw Connor taking off his clothes and walking towards you. He crawled on top of you and kissed your lips gently. Once you realized what was going to happen, you tried to protest but Connor gently shoved his cock inside your already filled cunt. You gasped and cried at the stretch. 

Connor stroked your hair and Edward kissed your neck. Once you felt comfortable, which took a while, you thrust your hips up and moaned. The Assassins took that as a sign to go, and thrust roughly in sync. You cried and gripped Connor's shoulder, trying to keep yourself from screaming and alerting the rest of the household what was going on, even though you're sure they had a clue. Edward grunted and growled in your ear, making you even more wet and having them pound you harder. "I . . . I- gah!!"you cried out as you came hard, your juices squirting out onto your legs and the carpet under you. Edward came next, shooting his load roughly and coating your walls. Then Connor followed Edward, his cum mixing with his grandfather's. Connor rolled off you and moved to the bed.

Edward weakly picked you up and placed you next him. Edward then joined the native Assassin. You looked over at Haytham and smiled tiredly. You crawled over to him and got on your knees. "You do not have to do this."he spoke gently.  
"It's okay, I want to please you. Plus you're so aroused I can't help it."you said in a low voice. You grabbed his cock gently and licked a stripe from the tip to the base. Haytham groaned and grabbed your hair. You took the tip in your mouth and sucked gently.  
"Mmmm."he hummed. You started to bob your head, slowly taking more of him. You decided to try something different and went all the way down his shaft, his cock hitting the back of your throat. You relaxed your throat and bobbed quickly, deepthroating him. He groaned and ran his fingers through your hair in encouragement. You moaned loudly and Haytham groaned, holding your head still and thrusting into your mouth quickly. 

You grazed your teeth over a thick vein on his cock and he growled deeply, his cum shooting down your throat. You drank all of it and pulled yourself from Haytham. He smiled down at you and stroked your hair lovingly. Connor growled and glared at his father from the gesture. You were obviously tired so Haytham picked you up and placed you on the bed. You fell asleep to Connor gently combing his fingers through your hair.

Ah yes, family, what's more beautiful than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I was kinda procrastinating, but it's here and that's all that matters. Honestly, I have no idea who I might do next and whether it's going to single or multiple. If you want one or multiple or someone new, feel free to tell me. Also, I hope you liked it, I tried to make it better than my others but I kinda failed. Tell me what you think and I'll see you in my next chapter (with whoever it is).

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a assassin's creed work so they might be a lot out of characterness


End file.
